One aspect refers to a capacitor, a procedure to manufacture this capacitor as well as a contact array with a capacitor, according to one embodiment to be used in the housing of a medically implantable device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,564,674 2 describes a contact array with a feedthrough that is suitable for the implantation of a medical device which is connected to a capacitor to filter electrical signals. Here, solid metal contact pins run through the feedthrough as well as conductively contacted hollow channels in the filter capacitor adjacent to the feedthrough. The contact pins are connected to the hollow channels in the filter capacitor by soldering.